Once A Stranger
by Tohda
Summary: Ken's back. But Why does he seem different? Sequel to "One Friend" and "Will of The Wind"
1. Prologue

Once A Stranger

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in Weiß Kreuz. If I owned the anime or manga, I'd probably be rich by now. But they are the property of Takehito Koyasu. But the storyline in this fanfic, this one's mine.

Author's Notes:

I suggest you have to read "One Friend" before reading this fic in order to understand this one. In order to understand "One Friend", you have to read "Will of The Wind" first. So best thing is, read "Will of The Wind" first. ^_^ Then you can proceed to "One Friend" and finally, to this one.

**Once A Stranger**

"Schuldig."

He said it simply. Said it the usual way he does…. Or perhaps Schuldig was too happy to have noticed the slightly detached tone in his voice.

"Ken," Schuldig started, "let's go home."

Ken nodded. 

With that, they left.

Schuldig should have noticed the differences. He should have noticed how this Ken seemed distant. He should have noticed the monotonous, sad tone that had replaced the once lively, happy tone. He should have noticed that this Ken seemed to have become a zombie. 

This was not his Ken. 

TBC


	2. Stranger We Once Knew

Once A Stranger

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in Weiß Kreuz. If I owned the anime or manga, I'd probably be rich by now. But they are the property of Takehito Koyasu. But the storyline in this fanfic, this one's mine.

Chapter 1: Stranger We Once Knew

Ken woke up to the sound of ringing. He fumbled for his alarm clock to stop the ringing. 

Just as his hand touched the clock, another hand grabbed it, putting a stop to the insistent ringing.

"Get up," a cold voice said. 

Ken looked at Aya.

"Ah," Ken nodded and got off the bed. He went to his cabinet and got some clothes. Then, he left the room, Aya looking at his departing back.

'Who are you?' Aya thought to the athlete. 'You can't possibly be the Ken we all knew….'

*****

Yohji looked at Ken uncomfortably. 

"Oy, Kenken, bring those pots outside," Yohji ordered. 

Ken just nodded and followed, a sad look in his eyes.

Yohji sighed. Who was this man? He couldn't possibly be Ken.

'Didn't even get angry when I called him that name,' Yohji thought. 'Didn't even complain about ordering him around while I do nothing.'

Yohji looked at Ken as some schoolgirls crowded around the brunette. The brunette was only smiling slightly and would sometimes pretend to be too busy watering the flowers just to ignore the girls. His face held the expression of one who was lost. 

Yohji wanted to run towards the athlete, grab him by the shoulders and shake him and yell at him. 

Who was he anyhow? Give back the old Ken that they knew. The Ken whose smile reached his eyes. The smile that lights up the whole place. Give back the Ken who falls over his own feet. Give back the Ken who gets overexcited just because of a simple soccer match on television. Give back the Ken whom the little kids love so much. 

Give back the Ken Hidaka that Weiß loves. 

*****

Omi just glanced at Ken uneasily. Omi knew that he should be happy. When Ken hit Farfarello's knife, Omi had been very sad. He also felt guilty because Ken had tried to help him. In the end, it was Ken who had to die. Omi could have been the one dead. He was the one originally fighting with Nagi. Ken merely tried to help. Ken was always like that. Ken tried to help even when he had to go out of his way to do so. Ken was like that. Even outside missions. Ken was like a small light that kept people going. 

So Omi thought everything was over the moment Schuldig knocked on the door carrying Ken's body. 

He had broke down then. He looked at Ken's body and no matter how it resembled a sleeping teen; he still knew that Ken was dead. He always will be dead. Omi didn't know how he could continue to live happily knowing that his teammate took what could have been his misfortune.

So why wasn't he happy now that Ken's back?

*****

Ken took the list of things to buy from Aya. 

"I'll be back soon," Ken said. 

"Don't get lost," Aya said. 

"Hai," Ken started to move away. 

Aya shook his head. He remembered how sad he was when he found the athlete dead. He couldn't stop people from leaving him and this one person did to save another. Aya didn't want to lose any of his teammates. They were his friends. But he had lost Ken. 

Suddenly, Ken appeared at their doorstep, smiling awkwardly.

Aya remembered how the chibi had shouted angrily. He remembered how shock Yohji looked. And what did he do? All he did was open the door wider and said a cold 'Get in' to Ken. The Ken whom they all thought was dead. 

But he was happy. He was happy because he got his friend back. 

And now? 

Aya didn't know what to do or say. Ken was different. This Ken seemed to be drained of all energy. He was like a small, lost kid who needed to find his own self. He was not the Ken that Aya knew. Not the Ken who punched him on his first time as part of the team. This Ken was different and Aya didn't like it one bit. He wanted the old Ken back. The Ken who grinned at him sheepishly when he would just glare at the athlete. Aya wanted the Ken who clumsily tried to hurry for his shift whenever Ken overslept from watching late night soccer matches. Aya wanted his old friend back.

He was willing to trust the Schwarz telepath if the telepath could just bring back the Ken that he knew.

*****

Unfortunately, even Schuldig didn't know what to do. He just stayed nearby, watching as Ken walked towards the grocery to buy the things in the list. Schuldig felt a sad longing as he gazed at the man who had the face of his lover. Just the face because this man was surely different from the man Schuldig loved. 

Perhaps he should try something. Maybe Ken lost a bit of his memories when he died and came back. Maybe that happened. 

All Schuldig needed to do was to bring these memories back. Maybe he can get back the man he loves. 

Schuldig approached Ken when the athlete emerged from the grocery carrying big bags.

"Hello, Kitten," Schuldig said, relieving Ken of the two grocery bags. "How about a small soccer game after your training tomorrow?"

*****

Ken entered the back of the flower shop and placed the grocery bags down. Schuldig also placed down the bags he carried. 

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Schuldig asked.

"Yes," Ken nodded. "Won't you stay for a while, Schuldig?"

Schuldig smirked. "You know I can't, kitten. Maybe next time, okay?"

He ruffled Ken's hair and left, taking notice of Ken looking after him, not bothering to fix his hair or shout at the German for messing up Ken's hair. 

Schuldig wanted to go back and yell at the athlete and ask what the hell was wrong. Why the athlete acted like a stranger. Why the athlete was oblivious to the fact that everyone who loved him was hurting just from watching the Ken that they once knew act this way. 

Schuldig just wanted his love back.

*****

When Ken entered the shop, he placed his apron on and told Aya that the groceries were taken cared of already. Aya just gave Ken a brisk nod and went on with his work as Ken started to arrange some flowers for delivery. 

*****

Ken was humming to himself a sad tune. The same tune he heard many times in his dreams. He recalled being stabbed. But then, he saw how sad his friends were. He saw Schuldig, crying. He thought then that he was not ready to die. Rather, he didn't want to die yet. 

So he came back. With help, of course, but all the same, he was back. It didn't matter if he came back less injured than before, right? 

So why did everyone look sadder? 

He recalled what had happened….

_Schuldig was crying. Ken saw the German's sad expression. Ken didn't want Schuldig to feel sad so he decided to let his presence be known. After all, he'd waited long enough. He wondered though, why the German wasn't around when Ken was still being bandaged up and all. _

_Ken's face scrunched up as he tried to remember what really happened. Well, he remembered being stabbed but why can't he remember how his injuries were bandaged up? But it didn't matter. At least now, he knew Schuldig was not really in love with the girl in the bar. So it had to mean that the German loved him. Right?_

_Ken decided it was time to show Schuldig his presence. _

_Ken remembered the shocked look on the German's face as the German uttered, "But you're…"_

_When the tears started falling, Ken knew something had to be different. No matter how sad Schuldig was, the German never cried. Never. _

_"Ken," Schuldig had said. _

_Ken just smiled, already unsure of what he was supposed to do. What was wrong? How come the German was crying? Why did he look so shocked to see Ken?_

_"Hello, Schuldig," Ken murmured. "I'm back." _

_'I'm back in your arms…'     _  

_"Um…" Ken smiled sheepishly. "Hehe…. Um… hi guys."_

_Yohji looked at him, a weird expression on Yohji's face. Omi looked close to hysterics and Aya… Aya was just glaring._

_"Um…" Ken looked down, shuffling his feet in place as he tried to ignore the eyes on him._

_"Damn you!" _

_Ken looked up, shocked at Omi's outburst._

_"Damn you! Why'd you have to come back and haunt us?!" Omi yelled. "Why'd you have to do this?" _

_Ken noticed Omi crying hard. _

_"Leave us alone!!!" Omi yelled. "Couldn't you see that we're all hurting? Damn you! Why'd you have to come back?!"_

_Omi ran inside. Ken just stood, dumbstruck. _

_Yohji then followed Omi inside while Aya opened the door wider._

_"Get in," Aya said coldly._

_Ken nodded and walked inside. _

_Was it wrong for him to return? What really happened? First, it was Schuldig. Then, his own teammates. Why did everyone look so shocked when he greeted them? Ken knew that he was stupid enough to get himself injured but he didn't think that his teammates would hate him for that. Did they want him to go away and never return? _

Ken bit back tears as he thought about that incident. He thought they would be happy to know that his injury was not serious… but he was wrong. 

Omi had gone up to his room the next day after the outburst and apologized. But then, things seemed different. Ken brought the flowers close to hide his face.

A small tear fell on the gentian. 

*****

"You all right, Chibi?" Yohji came over behind Omi. 

Omi was watching Ken smelling the flowers. 

"I… yes, I am," Omi stammered, close to tears.

"What's wrong?" Yohji asked, knowing that this was serious if the chibi didn't react to the name Yohji gave to him. 

"Do you feel as though he acts strange?" Omi asked Yohji. "As though… he's lost? It feels as though he had forgotten us. Or at least… about what had happened…" 

"I know what you mean," Yohji said.

"Do you think it was because of me?" Omi asked. "I didn't exactly say very nice things when he returned."

"But you apologized, didn't you? You did say that he said he forgave you," Yohji pointed out.

"I know."

"Don't worry, chibi. He really changed. Not just to you. To all of us. He treats all of us in an unusual way. Not like the old Ken. It's not just you," Yohji said. "So don't cry…"

"It's not that," Omi said, turning to face Yohji, tears running down Omi's face. 

"So what's wrong?"

"I… I wished once that he would be returned to us. He came back. But now…" Omi wiped away his tears. "I wish he were dead again. At least it wouldn't hurt this much…."

TBC


	3. How Things Were

Once A Stranger

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in Weiß Kreuz. If I owned the anime or manga, I'd probably be rich by now. But they are the property of Takehito Koyasu. But the storyline in this fanfic, this one's mine.

Chapter 2: How Things Were

Ken woke up feeling refreshed. Today, he was going to have a date with Schuldig! Best of all, they were going to play soccer! This would mean that things were all right!

"Yes!" Ken jumped off his bed and started for the bathroom. He needed to prepare for training with the children. They would be expecting him. 

*****

Ken laughed as one of the kids said something funny.

"Kiyo," Ken laughed. "You're supposed to concentrate. 

"Demo," the kid looked at him innocently, "you're laughing with us. It means you aren't concentrating either..."

Ken smiled. "All right! Let's call it a day! We'll train again next week, all right?"

"Yeah!" the kids shouted happily. 

*****

Ken was watching the passersby after the kids were fetched by their parents. Ken was waiting for Schuldig.

"Hey, love," a voice whispered from behind. 

Ken turned quickly to see the person who just said that.

"Schuldig!" Ken smiled. "You're late."

"Nope," Schuldig sat next to the athlete. "You ended too early. So, up for the game?"

"You bet," Ken grinned. "You'll be slaughtered!"

Ken looked at Schuldig curiously. 

Schuldig's expression had changed after Ken said that remark. 

"W-what's wrong?" Ken stammered. 'Please don't turn me away now...'

Schuldig shook his head. 

"Nothing, kitten," Schuldig stood up and offered a hand to Ken. "Ready to lose, kitten?"

"That wasn't so nice, Schuldig," Ken said, frowning. "Ain't that discouraging?"

"And you weren't?" Schuldig raised an eyebrow. 

Ken thought for a while. 

"Point taken," Ken shrugged. 

Schuldig smirked and grabbed the ball from Ken, quickly running away. Schuldig dropped the ball and started to kick it away from the brunette. 

"Hey!" Ken ran after the German. "Cheater!"

"Hehe.... Why am I a cheater? I am using my feet, aren't I?" Schuldig laughed and ran towards the goal. 

"Wait!!!" Ken continued running after the German.

"You're supposed to stop me, Kitten," Schuldig smirked. /So I won't be waiting for you… /

/That a promise? / Ken grinned, already feeling happy. 

Schuldig suddenly stopped, a sad expression on his face. 

"I waited for you even though I knew you were never coming back…." Schuldig whispered. 

Ken stopped.

"Schuldig?" Ken asked, uncertainly. "Are you all right?"

Schuldig just looked at Ken and then, Schuldig shook his head. 

"Never mind," Schuldig said, curtly. "Let's play. You get the ball."

….. I waited for you though I knew you were never coming back. You came back… and I guess I'll wait forever… until all of you is back…..

*****

Ken looked at the German across him. After their soccer game, Schuldig took Ken to a small ice cream parlor. The German looked normal but there seemed to be something bothering him.

"Schuldig, are you really all right?" Ken asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Schuldig smirked. "Why won't I be?"

Ken didn't say anything. 

Schuldig sighed. 

"What's bothering you, Ken?" Schuldig asked.

"Nothing," Ken answered inaudibly.

"Don't 'nothing' me. Something is bothering you," Schuldig said, a little sternly. 

Ken looked at Schuldig, fear a little evident in the brunette's eyes.

Schuldig stopped moving when he saw Ken's expression.

Ken swallowed hard, trying to keep himself calm. He was still trying to make things normal again. He can't make Schuldig mad at him now! That wouldn't qualify for normal.

"I'm sorry," Ken murmured. "I'm sorry for making you mad. It's just that… you wouldn't answer me when I asked you if something was bothering you. I know you said 'no' but…" Ken bit his lip. "But I know something is bothering you. But if you don't want to tell me, it's okay."

Schuldig looked at the brunette, an inscrutable expression on the German's face. 

Ken looked down.

"Ken," a gentle voice said. 

Ken didn't move. 

"Kitten, look at me," the voice persisted.

Ken shook his head, refusing to look up. A hand cupped Ken's face, forcing it up gently.

"I'm sorry," Schuldig said softly. "I'm sorry for hurting you all the time."

*****

Three days have passed since the incident in the ice cream parlor. Ken wasn't sure if things were back to normal. Omi, Yohji and Aya were still the same. They were still uncomfortable around Ken. Ken could practically feel the tension in the air around the flower shop. And Schuldig…. Ken didn't know why everyone was acting the way they were! Sure, he got into a little accident. 

'Okay, perhaps it was a big accident,' Ken reasoned out. 'But nothing's changed, has it? I've gotten worse injuries that actually rendered me unconscious before. Some even had me comatose for nearly a week. So why are they making a big deal about my return after that injury I had? It wasn't that serious!'

Ken slumped down the chair, resting his head on the table, using his arms as a pillow. 

'Besides… why weren't they around when I was injured? Where were they? How could they have left me in the cemetery of all places?' Ken wondered, shivering slightly. 'Do they want me dead? Why didn't they finish me off then? Why did they just leave me alone in that place?'

Ken sighed. 

He was missing something. He knew that. There were some holes in his memory and he disliked these gaps. If he could fill the gaps… he could finally figure out why everything seemed so strange. 

'But how can I do this?' Ken wondered. 'Schuschu…. No,' Ken corrected himself. 'Schuldig doesn't seem to want to open up to me. He doesn't seem to trust me anymore. Maybe he no longer loves me. That might explain why he refuses to tell me anything.'

*****

Aya entered the back door to the shop, carrying the groceries. He placed the groceries down and got his apron. He placed it on as he headed towards the shop to help Ken.

Aya frowned when he found the brunette on the table. Ken seemed oblivious to the world. Aya shook his head. He didn't know how they were going to bring the old Ken back. 

*****

Ken was still resting... rather, thinking with his head on the table when Manx came over.

"We have a mission," Manx announced.

Ken looked up, a blank look on his eyes. He stood up and nodded slowly.

"Ken," Manx said, gently, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ken forced a smile.

"Yes, Manx," Ken answered. "I'm sure."

Ken could feel the others' eyes on his back as he headed to the room.

*****

The mission was simple. All they need to do was eliminate a government official who was actually the head of the criminal organizations around the country. Along with him were the appointed head of each illegal organization. These people were planning to meet in an old building located in an area far from the city. Weiß only needs to eliminate the leaders of these illegal organizations and the corrupt government official and then, they can go back to the flower shop. The mission was that simple. 

Of course, that was what Yohji, Omi and Aya thought. Of course it was going to be simple because even with all the guards present, they were able to infiltrate the building in a lesser time than expected. This was Ken's doing. 

No matter how fast their mission had gone because of Ken, the other Weiß members didn't like the mission. It wasn't because of the number of guards or the rate of time they were able to complete the mission. It was because of Ken. The Ken who seemed to dislike killing. Their Ken. 

It scared them that during the mission, Ken had killed like a real assassin. An assassin who didn't care about anything. For a moment there, the other three members of Weiß actually thought Ken was a different person. 

That night, they saw that Ken was more merciless than Schwarz.  

TBC


	4. A Small Change, Meeting Mosyne

Once A Stranger

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in Weiß Kreuz. If I owned the anime or manga, I'd probably be rich by now. But they are the property of Takehito Koyasu. But the storyline in this fanfic, this one's mine.

Author's Notes:

I suggest you have to read "One Friend" before reading this fic in order to understand this one. In order to understand "One Friend", you have to read "Will of The Wind" first. So best thing is, read "Will of The Wind" first. ^_^ Then you can proceed to "One Friend" and finally, to this one.

Chapter 3: A Small Change, Meeting Mosyne 

Ken woke up feeling different. Rather, his chest seemed heavier. Ken opened his eyes and then yelled, jumping away and finally ended up on the floor. 

"Schuldig!" Ken squeaked out. 

The German grinned. 

"Hiya, Kitten!" Schuldig greeted.

"We…" Ken looked at the bed and then at Schuldig, "we… didn't do anything… right?"

"Who are you trying to convince?" Schuldig threw back.

"You mean…" Ken's voice trailed off. The athlete turned red in the face. "Oh my…" 

"What's wrong, Kitten?" Schuldig smirked. 

"I… we…" Ken couldn't stop himself from blushing hard. "You mean… we…"

Schuldig pouted.

"Don't tell me you forgot what happened, Kätzchen?" 

"I… I…" Ken stammered. 

"We didn't do anything," Schuldig rolled his eyes. "How dumb can you get?"

"What? We didn't do anything?" Ken repeated.

"You still have your clothes on," Schuldig said. "I still have mine on."

"We really didn't do anything?" Ken pressed. 

"Like I said! We didn't!" Schuldig said exasperated. "Why? Disappointed?"

"In your dreams!" Ken bit back. "How'd you get in?"

"Through the door," Schuldig said wryly. "How else?"

"No," Ken shook his head. "I mean how did you get in? If I recall well, Aya, Yohji and Omi are still alive."

"Oh," Schuldig said mockingly. "You mean why they aren't screaming 'Schwarz ' or 'Shi-ne' now?"

"Only Aya says 'Shi-ne', Schuldig," Ken muttered. 

"Like I care, Kätzchen," Schuldig said nonchalantly. "I heard you had a mission last night."

"What about it?" Ken asked questioningly. 

"I heard that there were a lot of guards then," Schuldig said easily. 

"Um… yeah," Ken confirmed, not understanding where Schuldig was leading the conversation to.  

"I heard you made the mission a lot simpler by eliminating most of the guards," Schuldig continued. 

"Ah…." Ken looked at Schuldig. "Yes. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing, Ken," Schuldig said. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why talk about it?" Ken asked curiously. 

"I heard…" Schuldig looked at Ken hard. "I heard you were merciless then. I heard you were as cold as Schwarz."

Ken froze.

"Your teammates are worried," Schuldig said. 

Ken didn't know what to say.

"Kätzchen, don't do it again," Schuldig said softly. "Don't be like that, Ken. It's not you. You were meant to be more gentle. Don't lose yourself like that again."

*****

Ken watered the flowers, thinking about what Schuldig had told him that early morning. 

… You were meant to be more gentle…

'Can an assassin ever be gentle?' Ken wondered. 'Why did you tell me that, Schuldig?'

"Yo, Kenken!" a voice interrupted Ken's thoughts. 

"Yohji?" Ken looked at the tall blonde. 

"You have something against the plant?" Yohji asked.

"Huh?" Ken looked confused. "No. Why would I have anything against that?"

"Well," Yohji grinned. "You're drowning the plant."

Ken squeaked and stopped watering the plant. 

"Oh no!" Ken moaned. He poked at the soil, willing it to absorb all the water. He then got the pot and overturned it a bit. 

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Ken muttered to himself. 

Just as he said that, the plant, together with the soil, fell to the ground. 

Ken looked at the pot in his hands, astonished. 

Yohji laughed. 

"That's why," Yohji said, still laughing. 

"Yotan!" Ken whined. "Don't laugh!"

Yohji laughed harder. 

"Funny," Ken muttered, starting to clean up the ground. He scooped up some of the wet mud in his hands and then grinned, an idea forming in his head. He looked at the still laughing teammate of his. Ken grinned evilly. 

"Oy! Kenken!" Yohji sputtered as Ken threw the wet mud at the tall man. 

Ken laughed. 

"Haha! You look so funny, Yotan!" Ken said between laughter, pointing at Yohji. 

"Yeah?" Yohji placed his hands on his hips. "Well, payback."

"Hmm?" Ken looked at Yohji. 

The man disappeared in the shop only to reappear with a hose in hand.

"Oh no," Ken murmured.

"Oh yes," Yohji grinned  

Ken scrambled away but tripped. 

He yelled when he was hit with cold water. 

"Yotan!" Ken sputtered and nearly choked as water got in his mouth. "Stop!"

"You started the battle, Kenken," Yohji laughed. "You have to suffer the consequences."

"No, Yotan!" Ken was half laughing and half crying already. "Yotan!"

Suddenly, the water stopped flowing. Ken looked at the confused expression on Yohji's face. Yohji looked at the hose.

It was still facing him when water squirted out, drenching Yohji and causing water to enter his mouth.

Ken burst into laughter. 

Yohji quickly turned the hose away from him. 

"Serves you right, Kudou," a cold voice said.

"Aya!" Yohji exclaimed. "I was just teaching Ken about discipline!"

"By acting very undisciplined?" Aya asked.

"Um…" Yohji grinned sheepishly.

"Arigato, Aya!" Ken said, standing up. He stuck his tongue out at Yohji. "Nya!"

Ken ran inside before Yohji could catch him.

Alone outside, Aya smiled.  

Almost. The old Ken was back just moment ago. 

*****

Ken whistled happily. He was really having a great day! First, Aya defended him. Then, Omi came early and told Ken to go enjoy playing soccer. This meant that Ken ended his shift earlier. 

"Yeah!" Ken cheered as he scored a goal. He went to retrieve his ball. 

"How nice, Kätzchen," a voice commented.

"Schuldig?" Ken turned and saw the German. 

Schuldig smirked.

"What? Missed me?" Schuldig asked mockingly. 

"You wish!" Ken retorted. 'Yeah, I actually do.'

'See what I mean,' Schuldig teased.

'Get out of my head!' Ken attempted a glare like Aya's.

"It's failing, Kätzchen," Schuldig smirked. "You can't glare well. Some assassin you are."

"You're mean!" Ken pouted.

"Aw," Schuldig pretended as though he was in pain. He clutched his chest. "I'm hurt, Kätzchen."

"Sure you are, Schuldig," Ken said teasingly. 

"Little sissy," Schuldig muttered.

"Mou! Schuldig!" Ken threw the soccer ball at Schuldig. 

Schuldig caught the soccer ball, grinning.

"Pathetic," he said, smirking.

"Like you can do better?" Ken challenged.

In a flash, Schuldig threw the ball at Ken.

It hit Ken on the face. 

Ken fell back. Schuldig ran to break the athlete's fall.

"Ow," Ken moaned. "Schuldig, that hurts!"

"My catching you?" 

"No, the ball!"

"You told me to do better. It's not my fault that you suck at catching."

"Schuldig!"

"Come on, you little sissy, let's get going."

"Where?" Ken asked, dazed.

"To my car," Schuldig rolled his eyes. "I'm taking you out, remember?"

"You were?" Ken looked confused. "When did you ask?"

*****

Ken entered his room happily. Schuldig had brought him to the mall and they had watched a great movie that Ken had been dying to watch since before. Then, the German took Ken to dinner and then, they had dessert in an expensive Italian place. 

Ken blushed as he thought of Schuldig spending so much. The German had refused Ken's offer to pay for half. Ken felt embarrassed since he just realized that he had ordered some of the most expensive foods. 

But Schuldig didn't seem to mind. The German even encouraged Ken to do so. 

Ken smiled dreamily as he remembered Schuldig telling him to make Saturday free since Schuldig would be taking Ken out again. Ken also remembered Schuldig's goodnight kiss. 

Yep, everything was going to go back to normal again.

*****

Schuldig arrived home to find Crawford sitting on the couch, drinking something. 

"Bradley!" Schuldig grinned. "Missed me?"

"You seem to be a little happier today," Crawford observed. "Would it be the result of your time with a certain brunette today?"

"You assume too much," Schuldig said, wryly.

"I See that much," Crawford replied. "Schuldig, you know the rules."

"Yes, yes, Mein Herr," Schuldig saluted mockingly. "I know. I know. Don't mess up the missions and someday, I'll have to kill him. Yah, I've heard of that."

"Do well to remember," Crawford reminded.

"Yes, mother," Schuldig rolled his eyes. "But I won't need to kill him if Estet doesn't know. And they won't know unless you tell them."

Crawford gave Schuldig a hard look. 

'Does he think I'm that heartless?' Crawford wondered. Of course, his shields prevented Schuldig from hearing this.

"Don't put your hopes up, Schuldig," Crawford said, putting down the cup he held in his hands. 

"About what?" Schuldig asked.

"Hidaka," Crawford said simply. 

Schuldig stiffened. 

"Why?" Schuldig asked in a steely voice.

"He won't return to normal," Crawford said. "Not yet. In fact, something will happen. And even you won't know whether you want to help him or not."

Then, Crawford left Schuldig alone. 

Schuldig didn't move. He just stood there, thinking about what Crawford had told him. 

They've already had a conversation regarding Ken before. Crawford and the others had agreed for Schuldig to go with Ken. Provided that Schuldig performs his job well. This was the business side. But as friends, the other Schwarz members had concealed this relationship from Estet because they wanted their friend to be happy. They wanted Schuldig to be happy. Even if it had to be the enemy, they were willing to set aside their hate. All for Schuldig. 

So Schuldig knew that Crawford must have seen something bad that was about to happen. Crawford was trying to warn him. But Schuldig didn't know what Crawford was warning him of. 

*****

Ken was resting outside the shop when a girl about his age approached him.

"Um…" Ken grinned sheepishly, blushing at the thought of being caught lying around during his shift. "Hi! Can I get you anything?"

"Hm…" the girl looked at the flowers displayed outside. "Can I get an assorted bunch?"

"Sure!" Ken said. "Which ones do you like?"

The girl started pointing at certain flowers, Ken getting them. 

After choosing the flowers, the girl watched Ken as the athlete arranged the flowers. 

"Here you go!" Ken grinned as he handed the girl her flowers. 

The girl handed Ken the payment. Ken looked at the girl. She was very pretty. 

"Thank you, Ken," the girl said softly. 

Ken started. 

"How?" Ken wasn't able to continue his question. 

"I heard from the high school girls," the girl smiled, "that there was a handsome brunette named Ken working here."

Ken blushed.

"Uh… what's your name?" Ken asked.

The girl paused, contemplating. She looked at Ken and smiled.

"Mosyne," the girl replied. "My name is Mosyne" 

TBC


End file.
